


Pluviophile

by flightofthepigeon



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Cuddling, Drabble, Fluff, Other, Rain, Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 23:31:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7128410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flightofthepigeon/pseuds/flightofthepigeon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One rainy morning, you sleep in with Wonho.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pluviophile

The clock reads 10:17am but as you glance over your shoulder, you see fat droplets of water sliding down your window, the sky a dark gray.

You turn back with a content sigh, snuggling further into the strong arms clapsed around your shoulders. A cheek rests on the crown of your head, soft puffs of air rhythmically disturbing your flyaway strands.

Wonho can sleep through anything, so you’re not surprised the gentle pitter-patter of the rain only serves to lull him deeper into his dreams. He stirs a little, curling around you and tangling your legs together even more.

He’s like a koala on a eucalyptus tree, you think, but it brings a smile to your face as you remember when he told you he can only rest well if he has you in his arms, if he knows you’re next to him. Even just holding hands or touching shoulders as you’re sleeping chases his nightmares away, he said.

You pretended to be embarrassed and told him to stop saying such cheesy things, but you felt warmth spread through you because you felt the same exact way about him. Knowing he’ll protect you, care for you and think of you even in his sleep makes you dizzy with how lucky you feel to have him.

He stirs again, murmuring nonsense into your hair. You wonder why he woke up again, but whisper at him to go back to sleep. Without another word, you could feel the soft smile play on his lips as he pulls you closer against his broad chest, the beat of his heart soothing you back into slumber.


End file.
